


Survive

by Mon_Alice



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Death, Love, M/M, One Shot, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mon_Alice/pseuds/Mon_Alice
Summary: Killua estaba agradecido de tener Gon a su lado. Luego de perder a toda su familia, el pelinegro era lo único que le quedaba. Él era su compañía, su amigo, su amante, su todo... Si él se iba no le quedarían motivos para seguir.Y eso Gon lo sabía: que tenía que seguir sobreviviendo al lado de Killua en el inhóspito mundo de muerte y desesperanza.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Survive

**Author's Note:**

> ʚ GonKilluGon  
> ʚ AU Zombies
> 
> N/A: Jiāng Shī: En chino, zombie o vampiro.

Las alargadas lámparas del techo tiritaban como si fueran a fundirse; en el corredor de blanca baldosa y tintura roja que se alargaba al infinito, Gon corría con la respiración acelerada y la mirada descolocada  
Las alargadas lámparas del techo tiritaban como si fueran a fundirse; en el corredor de blanca baldosa y tintura roja que se alargaba al infinito, Gon corría con la respiración acelerada y la mirada descolocada.

No necesitaba voltear para saber que seguía tras de él, escuchaba sus gruñidos al compás de sus torpes paso presurosos, casi resonaban al mismo tiempo que los suyos.

Cuando el camino se le acabó frente a una pared blanca, se dio la media vuelta a pegar la espalda contra el muro. El resuello cansado de sus pulmones escapaba violento de su boca y nariz, antes de que su persecutor se tirara contra él.

Por suerte sus reflejos eran rápidos, apenas vio la podrida piel acercarse, con la mandíbula desencajada y los colmillos bañados en alquitrán, agachó el cuerpo y dejó que el otro estampara la cara contra el muro para él escabullirse entre sus piernas.

La pared quedó manchada de negro y un café rojizo, mientras que Gon se levantaba para seguir corriendo.

Era urgente que saliera del edificio, necesitaba reunirse con su equipo ya que estaba desarmado y rodeado de los Jiāng Shī a donde quiera que volteara. El problema es que no conocía el lugar bien; llevaba corriendo por todos lados como un ratón en un laberinto, y empezaba a cansarse.

Cruzó el pasillo justo por donde vino, dio media vuelta esperando ver una puerta de escape que llevará a las escaleras de emergencia, pero en su lugar se topó con otro corredor que terminaba en las puertas abiertas de un elevador que antes no noto. Estaba en un cuarto piso en busca de sobrevivientes, pero la sangre por todas partes le hacía pensar que era inútil seguir buscando. Gon había gritado en cada piso que pasaba para ver si alguien seguía con vida, pero eso solo provocó que lo persiguieran a muerte y sus municiones se terminaran, incluso su katana se había roto.

Se detuvo al borde de la entrada del elevador, no había una plataforma que le ayudara a bajar o subir, solo quedaban un par de cables colgando y una larga caída hasta la planta baja.

Chasqueo la lengua con frustración, se maldecía no recordar donde estaban las escaleras, y empezaba a plantearse la idea de tirarse ayudado por los cables colgantes para poder escapar de ahí. Sus manos estaban recubiertas por unos guantes negros sin dedos, su ligera playera manchada de sudor y sangre sin mangas no le serian de mucha utilidad si la fibra rozaba su piel, pero por suerte llevaba sus botas de caucho y pantalones negros que le servirían en el descenso para aminorar la fricción.

—Si es la única opción —exhaló resignado antes de oír un bramido a sus espaldas.

Como si fuera el el disparo de salida, no lo pensó más y saltó con la esperanza de que sus manos no le fallaran y errara el agarre. La suerte le sonrió y pudo sujetarse del fino cable; rogó para que no se rompiera con su peso y luego enredó una de sus piernas para tener mejor agarre.

En ese instante el furioso bramido se escuchó más cerca y Gon volteó solo para ver al Jiāng Shī saltar en su dirección. Maldijo y calculó que con la dirección y distancia seguro le atraparía en el aire.

Sin embargo Gon empujó al ente con su pie libre para alejarlo al mismo tiempo que se impulsaba para alejarse. El Jiāng Shī trató de aferrarse a su pantalón entre gritos, manchando de podrida sangre la tela hasta desgarrarla por debajo de la rodilla. Entonces, cuando Gon pensó que le arrastraría, el agarre de las esqueléticas manos perdió fuerza y resbaló hasta abrirse el cráneo contra el piso, como una sandía rompiéndose. Gon arrugó su gesto al ver el desastre de vísceras regadas por donde se supone tendría que pisar.

No le dio mayor importancia y se dispuso a descender antes de que más Jiāng Shī aparecieran. Era indispensable desaparecer del campo de visión del cuarto piso, donde había más peligro que en ningún otro lugar del edificio.

Moviendo una mano a la vez, bajó por el cable que se mecía estrepitoso a cada movimiento suyo. Lo hacía silencioso para no llamar la atención, era indispensable no provocar ruido, ya que eso atraía al enemigo y lo volvía más violento.

Las manos se le acalambraron, el escozor en sus palmas cuando enredaba el cable en ellas empezaba a molestarlo, y sus botas se resbalaban por el plástico que cubría la cuerda colgante. Había recorrido dos pisos y medio, y aunque le faltaba poco, quería dejarse caer para al fin descansar.

Sin embargo no lo haría. A esa altura aún corría riesgo de romperse un apierna, y las necesitaba para correr.

Hizo su último esfuerzo y resbaló el cuerpo por el cable, hasta que al fin vio el piso a uno o dos metros. Entonces se soltó.

Se quejó al sentir la presión de sus brazos y hombros relajarse, y volvió a quejarse cuando noto el viscoso líquido pegado a la suela de sus zapatos. Echó un último vistazo al Jiāng Shī que tenía el cráneo destrozado, comprobó que estaba muerto y luego miró a su alrededor: Parecía ser la recepción, lo comprobó cuando vio los cristales rotos de la entrada principal, por donde había entrado.

Se alegró de al fin encontrar la salida, ansiaba encontrarse con Killua, Kite, Kurapika, Leorio y los demás; requería de nuevas armas y un poco de agua para calmar su cansancio. 

Con todas sus ilusiones ocupando sus pensamientos, no vio a la niña de la esquina escondida entre las sombras de los muebles rotos; con no más de siete años, silenciosa comía apresurada de la carne de un brazo sin percatarse de su entorno. Fue cuando resonó el crujir del vidrio bajo los zapatos de Gon, que la pequeña alzó el rostro de su lugar.

El pelinegro no pareció notar la silueta a la distancia que se erguía de pie, pues estaba más ocupado en salir de ahí. La pequeña tampoco hizo ruido, simple lo miro caminar frente a ella sin hacer ningún brusco movimiento.

Entonces, sin el típico violento ruido de los Jiāng Shī, se abalanzó al que sus vacíos ojos marcaron como su presa.

Ella no hizo ruido, no bramó, mas se movió desesperada por morder carne, como si lo hubiera planeado, espero el momento de atacar.

Los pequeños y pálidos pies corriendo entre los vidrios, el cuerpo torpe acercándose sin freno, y el negro brotando de su boca hasta su barbilla y cuello, todo eso Gon no lo vio hasta que el ruido de los vidrios le alertó, estando a centímetros de su atacante.

En cámara lenta, Gon tenía el cuerpo a medio voltear, viendo a la pequeña pelinegra de vestido rosa manchado de negro volar dispuesta a capturar su brazo derecho, el que estaba más cerca. Ni siquiera pudo procesar que esa silenciosa niña era uno de ellos hasta que el rostro le estalló y cayó destrozada al suelo.

Bañado en los fluidos de la Jiāng Shī, se cuestionaba lo que había ocurrido en menos de un minuto. Entonces lo escuchó:

—¡¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo con la guardia baja y desarmado?! —gritaba molesto el albino que cargaba con un ballesta en un amano y una pistola en la otra.

Killua venía del estacionamiento directo a la recepción. Se acercaba a Gon con el ceño fruncido, pensando que si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, seguro que esa niña hubiera alcanzado a morderlo. La sangre se le helaba de solo pensarlo, la mirada le temblaba y un doloroso nudo se quedaba prendado en su garganta.

—¡Killua! ¡Lo siento! ¡Me quede sin armas, este lugar esta repleto de Jiāng Shī! —exageraba sus gestos mientras hablaba, aunque no era ninguna exageración lo que decía—. Por cierto, ella no hizo ningún ruido a la hora de atacarme —señaló al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Gon ya se estaba limpiando las gotas de alquitrán del rostro con las pocas partes limpias de su playera. Luego miró a la niña de cara al suelo, otra vez la imagen de sesos y brea llegaba a sus pupilas.

Killua descanso la ballesta en su hombro y miró el cuerpo de la que había rematado. Se quedó pensativo un instante a lo que le contaba el pelinegro, luego guardó el arma que había usado con la niña en la funda que cruzaba su pecho, ajustada de forma cuidadosa sobre la playera de mangas largas que se le ceñía al torso; después buscó entre las bolsas de los costados en su pantalón azul marino, que a diferencia de su playera, era más suelto y cómodo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Gon.

—Tomo una muestra —explicó con un tubo de probeta en sus manos; estaba recogiendo algo de los restos de la niña—. Ella debe ser uno de esos especiales que menciono Leorio, será mejor llevar algo para que lo revise, podría descubrir algo útil —concluyó cerrando la probeta y volviéndola a guardarla en su bolsillo, asegurándola para que no fuera a romperse con sus movimientos.

Entonces volteo a ver a Gon: se veía tranquilo, sus ojos se hallaban serenos y llenos de vida como tanto le gustaban a Killua, mas su morena piel, suave y tersa, estaba manchada de negror putrefacto —incluso aunque se había limpiado, todavía quedaban restos de la Jiāng Shī sobre su rostro.

Las manchas sobre la ropa de Gon eran un recordatorio de lo que sus azulados ojos vieron segundo antes de jalar el gatillo, y eso le molestaba, Killua se hallaba molesto con el pelinegro por la imprudencia de no llevar armas, por separarse de él, ¡porque casi había sido mordido! Y aunque quería regañarlo y gritarle, solo le alcanzaba el deseo de abrazarlo fuerte y no soltarlo jamás.

Killua se acercó para tomarle de la nuca con su mano libre, y juntar sus frentes en silencio. Desafortunado era su tiempo, porque en esa situación de peligro no podía acariciar ni besar a Gon como tanto le gustaría, pero el contacto de sus frentes bastaba. Los ojos azules se hallaban cerrados, mientras que Gon, miraba las densas pestañas albinas, entendiendo todo sin necesidad de palabras.

Fueron unos instantes los que estuvieron así, los necesarios. Se separaron cuando los ruidos en la planta superior los alertaron.

—Hay que seguir —dijo primero Killua rompiendo el contacto.

—Si —lo siguió Gon tomándole de la mano para estar cerca de él, para transmitirle su calor y presencia.

Killua de verdad estaba agradecido de tener Gon a su lado. Luego de perder a toda su familia, el pelinegro era lo único que le quedaba. Él era su compañía, su amigo, su amante, su todo... Si él se iba no le quedarían motivos para seguir.

Y eso Gon lo sabía: que tenía que seguir sobreviviendo al lado de Killua en el inhóspito mundo de muerte y desesperanza. Que aunque estaban solos, se tenían el uno al otro, a sus amigos, y al resto de sobrevivientes, luchando todos por un futuro incierto.

Su amor seguiría peleando hasta la muerte, ese día y siempre.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Este Historia es parte de un libro de OneShots en wattpad titulado Tutti frutti. Estoy resubiendo algunas de mis historias aquí, espero les gusten. 
> 
> Este OS se me ocurrió luego de soñar que estaba en un apocalipsis zombie, yo (en versión hombre) junto a otro amigo, en un cuarto rodeados de zombies, la única arma era una pistola que tenía yo y no sabía si matar a los zombies o suicidarme xD, al final mordieron a mi compañero y yo termine disparándoles hasta que me rodearon y empezaron a morderme xd no me dolía pero sentía sus bocas en mi carne xd en especial uno mordiendo mi mejilla (re asqueroso) y luego desperté xd creo que me morí xD
> 
> En fin. Muchas Gracias por leer ٩(๑> ₃ <)۶♥
> 
> Mon Alice.


End file.
